Snapped
by sperosvengence
Summary: A man can only take so much until he snaps. This is the story of one man who snapped because of the actions of others. When KIm Did not believe Ron.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I Do not own Kim Possible. That would be slavery which is illegal in America. LOL. Seriously though Kim Possible is not my creation I do not own.

AN2: I Have to take a break from D.W.N.D., i have writers block on where to go now that several people responded in the positive for the harem. I have tossed out my notes and am re-organizing for the harem. I might add Yori as well as was requested but need to re-think some. I was told it would be helpful to start a few new stories to help clear the blockage so will try that. So this starts a new story. I have read a few stories about what happens if Kim does not believe Ron about Diablo stories and what happens when Ron is Pissed. Here is my take on the situation when both occur.

Anger radiated from Ron Stoppable as he entered Bueno Nachos headquarters where Shego and HIM were located. He knew they were here. He knew it was _**HIM **_that was responsible for his world collapsing. He felt the power that he had gotten just a few scant years ago building from within him. Yearning to get out, aching to be released, Thirsting for an outlet for his anger. No, anger is to nice a word. He was angry when Kim locked him in the Janitor closet, he was angry when some of his money had been stolen by _**HIM**_. No, angry was not a word that could be used to describe how he felt now. Murderous, bloodthirsty, pissed beyond all belief; now these were words that could describe how Ronald Dean Stoppable felt at this moment. For once he did not try to control it. For once he let himself get lost in the intoxicating feeling that resided in him. The feeling of power. As he walked down the halls of the headquarters heading towards were Wade had said the signal was originating he reflected on how it had gotten to this situation.

-Flashback-

"Ron, The diablos are not evil! They have nothing to do with Drakken! Now, go home and leave me alone!" Kim Possible, his best friend since Kindergarten.

"But...but Kim" Ron began only to be cut off by an angry Kim Possible.

"No, Ron! I don't want to hear it. Now go." Kim thundered.

"You have to listen" Ron began only to be struck in the chest by Kim Possible with a jumping kick. Kim upon realizing what she had went wide eyed, as did everyone else in the Gym.

"Ron I," Kim after a few minuted to get over her shock at what she had done only to be interrupted by a voice devoid of any emotion.

"No, Kimberly you made your choice." Ron stated in monotone before standing up and walking out of the gym leaving a shocked population in his wake.

-Flashback End-

Ron was pulled from his thoughts when he spotted one of Drakken goons walking towards him with a smirk on his face.

"Well, if it isn't Possibles little lap dog. Where is Possible or did she leave you alone. Maybe she finally wised up and..". What ever this nameless goon had been going to say was abruptly cut off when Ron struck. He lashed out with his foot and smashed it into the goons knee the hardest he could manage. It worked, if the wet crunching sound and reversed joint bend were any thing to go by. Before the goon could even think to scream his head was grabbed and smashed into the steel column on the side of the corridor.

As he walked away leaving the severely unconscious and most likely crippled for life thug behind him, he mused over the fact that if it had not been for Kim kicking him he would most likely not have done that. He smirked. No, he knew he would not have done that. After all without that kick he would still have something to loose. Now he had nothing to loose. This meant he was dangerous. He liked this feeling. He continued to walk towards the signal. As he walked he repeated his previous actions with any goons he passed. Never noticing that he had gained a small blue and pulsing aura around his clenched fists.

(Time skip)

-With Drakken and Shego during televised speech-

"Hello, world say hello to your new ruler. As we speak my war bot army is active and in a few minutes will become self-sufficient. Once this occurs if I am captured or I die they will carry out their programming to destroy everything. So forget about resisting and bow to your new leader. Me

Dr. Drak..." Drakken was interrupted by a guttural shout that would haunt his and many other evil doers nightmares for many years.

"_**DRAKKEN**_" roared a voice from the other side of the double doors before the were forced open with such power they shattered against the walls. Before the dust settled a figure stepped through it. Upon seeing the figure Drakken almost laughed.

"Buffoon, What are you doing here? Were is Kim Possible? Is she here? I would have thought Synthrodrone 901 would have kept her busy." Drakken asked confused.

Ron taking no notice of Drakken's questions or off the camera stalked towards Drakken with a dark look in is eyes, a look recognized by only one person present. That person was Shego.

"Sidekick, what are you doing?" Shego asked as Ron continued to stalk towards Drakken who was backing away. Shego took a small side step into his path to protect her boss while being slightly freaked the look in his eyes was worse then it was when he was Zorpox. With Zorpox the look was crazed. Now, those eyes were screaming for blood. Drakken's blood. "Sidekick?"

He ignored Shego entirely until he reached her. Then he said one word, "Move." That word told the entire story. Shego knew that if she moved Drakken would likely die. Painfully.

"Can't do that sidekick. It is my job to protect him." Shego stated confident she could beat him.

"Move. Shego, you are not the one I want. I want _**HIM**_." Stoppable ground out.

"Listen sidekick, princess isn't here to help you." Shego tried to reason not wanting to fight him when he had that look in his eyes.

Ron smirked which frightened her. "Your right Kim Isn't here. That is because of HIM." Pointing at Drakken before continuing, "However, you are under a misunderstanding that this is to your benefit when in reality..." Ron lashed out smashing his fist into her throat. Without giving her a chance to regain her composure he side stepped and stomped his foot at an angle landing his kick onto her ankle breaking it. He then grabbed her arms and twisted them until the popped out of their socket. These actions led to her feeling a level of pain which she had not felt in years and effectively putting her out of the fight until her arms could be put back into their sockets, " this is the worst thing that could happen as not only do_** I. NOT. CARE. I ALSO HAVE NOTHING TO LOOSE AND SHE IS NOT HERE TO STOP ME. YOU WILL PAY. YOU WILL PAY IN BLOOD**_." Before leaping at Drakken. All the while never realizing that it had all been transmitted to every television set in the world. Including the small battery operated one that a football player had brought for when he was taking a break from his date. The same television that the all of those at Middleton Prom were crowded around.

AN: Well what do you think should i continue it? Also is anyone aware of any other stories where Kim did not believe Ron?


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible belongs to someone else as does all characters from the show. I own nothing

Ron smirked which frightened her. "Your right Kim Isn't here. That is because of HIM." Pointing at Drakken before continuing, "However, you are under a misunderstanding that this is to your benefit when in reality..." Ron lashed out smashing his fist into her throat. Without giving her a chance to regain her composure he side stepped and stomped his foot at an angle landing his kick onto her ankle breaking it. He then grabbed her arms and twisted them until the popped out of their socket. These actions led to her feeling a level of pain which she had not felt in years and effectively putting her out of the fight until her arms could be put back into their sockets, " this is the worst thing that could happen as not only _**Do. I. NOT. CARE. I ALSO HAVE NOTHING TO LOOSE AND SHE IS NOT HERE TO STOP ME. YOU WILL PAY. YOU WILL PAY IN BLOOD**_." Before leaping at Drakken. All the while never realizing that it had all been transmitted to every television set in the world. Including the small battery operated one that a football player had brought for when he was taking a break from his date. The same television that the all of those at Middleton Prom were crowded around.

As Ron reached Drakken he threw a had right hook followed by a viscous uppercut with his left arm. The combination sent Drakken sprawling, in a painful yet still conscious heap. This shocked not only Shego and Drakken but also every man and woman who saw it over the broadcast. Of course Ron was still oblivious to the fact his every move was being broadcast on live television and therefore began to stalk towards the Fallen Drakken.

"Stop. Don't come any closer. Even if you defeat me my army will still become self sustaining in five minutes and will destroy everything. Starting with Middleton High School." Drakken said.

"Three things Dr. Dead-man walking. One: You maybe a genius but you are also a moron. The easiest way to stop you is to stop the army before they become self sufficient. Now this would be difficult if any villain had an ounce of common sense but since they don't all i have to do is push the giant red button on the table there." Ron said while pointing to said button as he walked over to push it.

"Now, I am gonna bet that when i push this button one of two things will happen. The first is that all the robots explode. Leaving the world safe and me to kick your pale blue ass all over this room before I decide the most painful thing to do to you that shows my burning desire to maim you. I am currently debating between shoving Shego's shoes, yes plural, up your ass and out of your urethra. Painful to think about I know. My other Idea is to get a club and start working on your joints until they are so far destroyed you will never be able to write again let alone run. If the robots do not explode that means that it is the self destruct for this liar and will then have to rush from this building leaving you and Shego behind. Shego will then have to make a choice between saving herself and leaving you to die as you are to slow to outrun the timer or trying to save you and likely dieing as well as with her arms injured she will not be able to simply carry you. The resulting explosion will likely shut the Diablos down by cutting of its energy source. The world is again saved. However, in either case you die so I don't get to kick the shit out of you so in restitution for your stupidity in _**PISSING ME OFF **_I will dig your corpse from the rubble and send it to your mother apiece at a time before tracking down Motor Ed and giving him your punishment. Now, this seems cruel and while I would truly regret doing this I would so hat I could take my anger out in someway. Lets find out shall we?"

He then pushes the red button (activating the abort feature on all of the diablos causing them to fall from the sky) totally ignoring the looks of growing horror on Shego and Drakken as he spoke. By the time he hit the button Drakken looked ready to puke and Shego was so pale her completion appeared to be that of a person who had been denied sun for an extended period of time.

"Now seeing how there is no flashing lights and the diablos are falling from the sky I do believe the world is saved." Ron said with a grin before continuing, "However, this leads to the second thing I wanted to tell you. You assumed wrong when you assumed that I was here for the sole purpose of saving the world. No, I am here to beat the shit out of you and to that point let's find some music for you to get your ass kicked to. Does that sound nice?" Ron asked as he walked over to the computer and began to bring up a song he thinks would be just perfect for the situation.

"Not really. No. Come now, ah your name escapes me, I am sure there is no need to get violent. I am sure we can work this out." Drakken said in a pleading voice.

"Drakken. When I am done with you there will be a permanent reminded to my name in the form of my size 11 boot shoved up your ass. However, before I start the soundtrack to your beating I will tell you the third item I alluded to earlier. When I first walked in you mentioned Synthodrone 902 keeping Kim busy. Now, their is only one_** thing **_keeping Kim Occupied right now." Ron stated while growling out the word thing in a deadly whisper promising unimaginable pain, "When I am done giving you your beating I will head over to Middleton Prom. Find Synthrodrone 902,_** A.K.A. Eric, **_and beat the shit out of _**it**_ to." Ron stopped talking before arching his eyebrow and turning to face Drakken and Shego who was making her way over to Drakken in hopes of slipping out," Do Synthrodrones shit? Oh well, If not I will just stop when he is goo less." Before turning back to the keyboard and beginning the song completely ignorant of the fact that he was still being televised and off the situation this had led to at he Prom.

AN: Yes I made fun of the self destruct button. Seriously why does it even exist? Also I have one idea for the Drakken ass-kicking soundtrack but does anyone have any suggestions. I am looking for either a kick-ass song to fight by or the most embarrassing song you can imagine to get your ass kicked to. Please review and give me suggestions. For the embarrassing I am thinking heaven is a place on earth. If any one can come up with a more embarrassing song I may use it in an Omake.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing of KP. Also there is a FALSE WAR STORY in this chapter. I am sorry if I offend anyone with it but the moral of the story is needed for this story.

At the prom

Kim was in shock. She could not believe how her night had gone so far. She felt like it was a nightmare. First she had demeaned Ron. Something she had never done. Then she had actually KICKED HIM and not a playful kick but one like she would hit Shego with. Then just after that he had left. HE had even called her Kimberly. This shook her to her core. He never called her that when he was himself. He called her KP or Kim. Zorpox called her Kimberly. She had decided that after the dance she would find him and beg forgiveness after he had a chance to cool down.

Then not half an hour later a foot ball player had ran up to her and told her she had to see something on the T.V. before dragging her away from Eric. On the T.V. were giant Diablos flying in every country world wide. She couldn't believe it. Ron was right. She felt even worse about yelling at him and her heart was clenching as she thought about how she kicked him.

She was dragged out of her internal reminiscing when the image changed form the diablos flying over Paris to Dr. Drakken.

"Hello, world say hello to your new ruler. As we speak my war bot army is active and in a few minutes will become self-sufficient. Once this occurs if I am captured or I die they will carry out their programming to destroy everything. So forget about resisting and bow to your new leader. Me

Dr. Drak..." Drakken was interrupted by a sound that seemed conjured from the very stuff nightmares are made of.

"DRAKKEN" roared a voice; both familiar in origin yet strange as never before could Kim remember hearing this voice speak with such blood-lust, from the other side of the double doors before they were forced open with such power they shattered against the walls. Before the dust settled a figure stepped through it. Upon seeing the figure it looked like Drakken was stifling a laugh. 'Didn't Drakken realize? Didn't he recognize the danger he was in?' thought Kim.

"Buffoon, What are you doing here? Were is Kim Possible? Is she here? I would have thought Synthrodrone 901 would have kept her busy." Drakken asked confusing Kim. 'Who is Synthrodrone 901?' Kim pondered.

Ron taking no notice of Drakken's questions or off the camera stalked towards Drakken with a dark look in is eyes, a look that appeared to only be recognized by one person present. That person was Shego.

"Sidekick, what are you doing?" Shego asked as Ron continued to stalk towards Drakken who was backing away. Shego took a small side step into his path to protect her boss but in her eyes there was fear. Fear of Ron. Fear that it was no longer Ron in control. It had been somewhat of an open secret that since the Attitudinator incident Shego had feared Zorpox. "Sidekick?" Shego asked.

He ignored Shego entirely until he reached her. Then he said one word, "Move." That word told the entire story. Kim knew, and was pretty sure Shego knew as well, that if Shego moved Drakken would likely die, in a very Painful manner.

"Can't do that sidekick. It is my job to protect him." Shego stated with confidence lacing her voice.

"Move. Shego, you are not the one I want. I want HIM." Ron ground out in a tone that promised pain.

"Listen sidekick, princess isn't here to help you." Shego stated with slight fear evident in her voice. 'She right. Ron just leave. Please. Don't get hurt.' Kim thought.

Ron smirked which sent a chill down Kim's spine. That smirk reminded her of Zorpox's, with all the malice but none of the insanity. "Your right Kim Isn't here. That is because of HIM." Ron stated pointing at Drakken before continuing, "However, you are under a misunderstanding that this is to your benefit when in reality..." Ron lashed out smashing his fist into Shego's throat. Without giving her a chance to regain her composure he side stepped and stomped his foot at an angle landing his kick onto her ankle breaking it. He then grabbed her arms and twisted them until the popped out of their socket. These actions effectively putting her out of the fight until her arms could be put back into their sockets, "This is the worst thing that could happen as not only _**Do I. NOT. CARE. I ALSO HAVE NOTHING TO LOOSE AND SHE IS NOT HERE TO STOP ME. YOU WILL PAY. YOU WILL PAY IN BLOOD**_." Before leaping at Drakken.

AN: (From here on out this is compressed timeline where a whole story can fit into a few seconds between the leap and Drakken saying stop).

Kim felt confused yet at the same time she felt as if her heart would shatter. Her sweet, funny Ron had just beaten Shego quicker then she ever had. Her shock was mirrored by the rest of the gyms.

"No way!" exclaimed Josh Mankey.

"Holy mother, Where did the Loser learn THAT?" asked Bonnie.

"So it finally happened." stated Barkin causing confusion.

"What do you mean, Couch?" asked Brick.

"You guys wouldn't notice. You are all to caught up in the belief that Stoppable is weak, a Loser. However, what you don't know is that out of everyone here at this school I would say he is the most dangerous." said Mr. Barkin,

"No way. Kim is the most dangerous she knows like 16 styles of Kung Fu." Crystal stated in a disbelieving

"Let me tell you a story. When I was in the Marines my squad had a man who was 126 pounds. No muscle mass to speak of. No martial arts beyond what the core taught him. However, he was a lot like Stoppable. He kept everything bottled up by focusing on the one good thing he had in his life. His fiance. Now the day before we were to deploy she was killed by an anti-war protester who ran the gate on base and crashed into her pinning her between the car and a wall. He could not even go to her funeral. He clammed up in what I now know is shock and kept to himself for several weeks. Until one day the helicopter we were in was shot down 50 kilometers behind enemy lines. The only gear that survived the crash was one M16 with two full mags, a M-9 with a single clip and a bayonet. Only me and him survived because we were on the edge."

Barkin took a deep breath before continuing. "This was the first true mission we had been on. Everything else was training. we must have walked 20 kilometers before we spotted a group of about fifty enemy camping on a hill and took shelter behind a bolder. He gave me the rifle and took the pistol and Bayonet. I had no clue what his plans were but he took to the woods leaving me hiding behind the rock. When the sun came up. He walked back out of the woods and signaled me to follow. When we got to the camp."

Barkin took a heaving breath,"When we got to the camp it was a bloodbath. All the enemies in the camp were dead. Their throats cut, with blood in varying state of drying. He pointed to the radio tent before walking to the center of the camp and sitting down among the bodies. Using their radio I was able to get a pickup for us. The whole trip back to base he said nothing no matter how many time I asked. We returned and I told my story. The CO of the base asked him what he was thinking going up against, what was later learned to be 56, 50 men with a pistol, which he did not use, and a knife. My squad mate looked at the CO and said something I will never forget. Something I find appropriate to this situation." Barkin said.

"What did he say?" asked Kim, Tara and Eric.

"He said that he felt he had nothing to loose. His parents were dead. He had no other family he was close to. He had no friends outside of his squad of which their was only one left and the only guiding light of his life. His love had died. He then said that when you have nothing to lose, no reason to go on, no one to keep you who you are all you want is to let lose the anger you feel about the situation towards the reason you feel that way. War took his love. He would kill as many enemies as he could." Barkin stated

"What happened to him?" asked Monique.

"He was given a Medal and sent back out to do it again. This happened 15 times before the war ended. He reached a body count of roughly 312. When the war ended he came back and taught other how to do what he did. He died 5 years ago in a car accident. Only 15 people were at his funeral. The preacher, The honor guard, Me and a few of his students. He was buried beside her." Barkin said.

"You think Ron is like your old squad mate?" asked Tara

"No, I don't." Said Mr. Barkin to everyone's relief before he continued, "I think he could be worse. He is well on his way but when and if it happens that he does feel he has nothing to lose. I believe it will be worse. With my teammate he lost everyone he cared about. With Ron he feels abandoned by those he did. My friend had the luxury of knowing that they were dead. With Stoppable he doesn't have that luxury."

"What have I done?" Thought Kim aloud.

"You have helped to destroy a man and create something else. I only hope you can prevent this something else from becoming a monster." Stated Barkin.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kim Possible belongs to Disney not me so don't sue. Also My 21st Birthday is May 19th so don't be suprised if I take a while to post the next chapter as i will wait atleast until Monday to start next chapter.

"What have I done?" Thought Kim aloud.

"You have helped to destroy a man and create something else. I only hope you can prevent this something else from becoming a monster." Stated Barkin.

Kim and the rest of the group had their attention pulled to the television once again by the pained voice of Dr. Drakken.

"Stop. Don't come any closer. Even if you defeat me my army will still become self sustaining in five minutes and will destroy everything. Starting with Middleton High School." Drakken said causing a gasp to run through the Gym.

"We got to get out of here." Bonnie said and began to run toward the door only to stop when she heard Ron begin to speak.

"Three things Dr. Dead-man walking. One: You maybe a genius but you are also a moron. The easiest way to stop you is to stop the army before they become self sufficient. Now this would be difficult if any villain had an ounce of common sense but since they don't all i have to do is push the giant red button on the table there." Ron said while pointing to said button as he walked over to push it.

"He is not really gonna just push a random RED button is he. Red normally means don't touch." Stated Brick Dumbly

"He can't! The Loser." Shouted Eric

"He is not a loser Eric!" Kim yelled before turning her attention back to Ron.

"Now, I am gonna bet that when i push this button one of two things will happen. The first is that all the robots explode. Leaving the world safe and me to kick your pale blue ass all over this room before I decide the most painful thing to do to you that shows my burning desire to maim you. I am currently debating between shoving Shego's shoes, yes plural, up your ass and out of your urethra. Painful to think about I know. My other Idea is to get a club and start working on your joints until they are so far destroyed you will never be able to write again let alone run. If the robots do not explode that means that it is the self destruct for this liar and will then have to rush from this building leaving you and Shego behind. Shego will then have to make a choice between saving herself and leaving you to die as you are to slow to outrun the timer or trying to save you and likely dieing as well as with her arms injured she will not be able to simply carry you. The resulting explosion will likely shut the Diablos down by cutting of its energy source. The world is again saved. However, in either case you die so I don't get to kick the shit out of you so in restitution for your stupidity in _**PISSING ME OFF **_I will dig your corpse from the rubble and send it to your mother apiece at a time before tracking down Motor Ed and giving him your punishment. Now, this seems cruel and while I would truly regret doing this I would so that I could take my anger out in someway. Lets find out shall we?"

"Dude, That is seriously messed up." responded Big Mike.

"I am gonna be sick!" said a D hall bully who always picked on Ron as he ran out of the Gym.

"I know. I don't think I am gonna pick on him any more." responded another D hall bully to the agreement of all else present.

"That can't be Ron. It has to be Zorpox. Ron would never threaten that. He is to kind" Kim pleaded.

"Baby girl. Face it that is Ron. Just a pissed off Ron." Stated Monique, "Kind of scary I admit but also kind of attractive to." She finishes getting nods of agreement from the cheer squad minus Bonnie and Kim.

"Hey look he is gonna push it." Stated Brick forestalling Kim possibles response.

He then pushes the red button (activating the abort feature on all of the diablos causing them to fall from the sky) totally ignoring the looks of growing horror on Shego and Drakken as he spoke. By the time he hit the button Drakken looked ready to hurl and Shego was so pale her completion appeared to be that of a ghost.

"Now seeing how there is no flashing lights and the diablos are falling from the sky I do believe the world is saved." Ron said with a grin before continuing, "However, this leads to the second thing I wanted to tell you. You assumed wrong when you assumed that I was here for the sole purpose of saving the world. No, I am here to beat the shit out of you and to that point let's find some music for you to get your ass kicked to. Does that sound nice?" Ron asked as he walked over to the computer and began to bring up a song he thinks would be just perfect for the situation.

"He wasn't trying to save the world?" asked Tara.

'Kids to day never listen,' Thought Barkin before saying, "No, He is after revenge. He is after relief. He just wants to hit something and unfortunately for the blue guy that something is going to be him."

he then turns his attention back to the television.

"Not really. No. Come now, ah your name escapes me, I am sure there is no need to get violent. I am sure we can work this out." Drakken said in a pleading voice.

"Bad mistake Drakken. He hates it when you don't remember his name." States Kim

"Drakken. When I am done with you there will be a permanent reminded to my name in the form of my size 11 boot shoved up your ass. However, before I start the soundtrack to your beating I will tell you the third item I alluded to earlier. When I first walked in you mentioned Synthodrone 902 keeping Kim busy. Now, their is only one thing keeping Kim Occupied right now." Ron stated while growling out the word thing in a deadly whisper promising unimaginable pain, "When I am done giving you your beating I will head over to Middleton Prom. Find Synthrodrone 902, A.K.A. Eric, and beat the shit out of it to."

"Eric?" asked Kim shocked

"I have no idea what he is talking about, Kim." States Eric looking nervous.

"Then why are you nervous, Eric?" Kim asks slightly angry and disgusted.

"Stay back. All of you." yelled Eric before grabbing Bonnie. "I will snap her neck if you come any closer. We are all just gonna sit here until The Loser shows up then I will make him pay for stopping Drakken's plans." He is stopped from going any farther in his monologue by Ron's voice coming from the T.V.

" Do Synthrodrones shit? Oh well, If not I will just stop when he is goo less." Before turning back to the keyboard and beginning the song.

"Ohhh, Shit Drakken is gonna get it." Says Josh

"Detention Mankey" Stated Barkin, seemingly forgetting Bonnie was in danger, as did everyone else when Ron started the song. Eric even let her go to watch what would happen next.

"Oh Man!" Responded Josh.

AN: Okay, Two songs are at the for front write now. They are Breaking Benjamin I Will Not Bow and Let the Bodies hit the Floor. I Also had a PM saying Awaken The Demon by Bullets for My Valentine was a good one. Which one I Use?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I own Nothing of KP or Disney.

AN: Royalty Checks are not one time things. If they were Elvis estate would be a lot less rich and other musician kids would not still be raking in the cash from songs their dead parents wrote years before the kids were even born. Also 99 million would weigh over a ton and be 5 foot by 5 foot by 7 foot. You could not carry it all. The site i found stated that a million dollars weighed 10 pounds so 9 million weighs 90 pounds which is about what i suspect Ron could lift as he does live an active life style.

For this chapter you will need to go to YouTube and play Heaven is a place on earth.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Joking Please play Bodies hit the floor when given the cue.

Ron stopped talking before arching his eyebrow and turning to face Drakken and Shego who was making her way over to Drakken in hopes of slipping out," Do Synthrodrones shit? Oh well, If not I will just stop when he is goo less." Before turning back to the keyboard and beginning the song.

"Wait, side- Ron, I know your upset. I, no WE get that. You have won and everyone knows it was you. This was broadcast on international television. People know you saved them. Do you really want to taint that by beating up and hurting Dr. D. because he made you angry. He admits he went to far this time. Don't you Dr. D?" Asked Shego.

"Y-y-yes, I went to far. I surrender. Please don't kill me." Dr. Drakken stutters out.

(Cue)

"Oh, don't worry smurf. I won't kill you. No that would be to KIND. No, when I am done with your punishment you will still be alive. However, you will be in serious pain and Shego I was angry when you guys stole 9 million from me but got over it quickly as I still had Ninety million and have since received two other royalty checks for much more. The last check was worth 250 million. So 9 million was no big deal. Now, however, _**I AM PISSED**_. and I Already said this once so this is the LAST time I am repeating myself. I did not come here to save the world. I came to kick blue boys ass. Now, sit down, shut up and for those viewers at home who are watching this send small children from the room and if you have a queasy stomach i suggest you look away." Ron said as he launched himself at Drakken

Ron slammed his fist into Drakken's side and was rewarded with a wet popping sound signifying a serious injury. As Drakken stumbled back Ron grabbed his arm and threw him into the wall.

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the... floor**

Ron Picked up Drakken and slammed his knee into Drakken stomach three times.

**Beaten why for (why for)**

**Can't take much more**

**(here we go, here we go, here we go)**

Ron then holds him straight up and in tune to the lyrics hit him in the stomach with each number of the first part of the chorus causing Drakken to drop to his knees and hold his stomach.

**One - Nothing wrong with me**

**Two - Nothing wrong with me**

**Three - Nothing wrong with me**

**Four - Nothing wrong with me**

For the second part he kick Drakkken in the side with the injured Ribs

**One - Something's got to give**

**Two - Something's got to give**

**Three - Something's got to give**

**Now**

Ron then stands Drakken up and looks right at him before unleashing a powerful kicks right between Drakken's legs. The kick was so hard Drakken was lifted of the ground and cried out.

"Well looks like your a smurfett now." Ron says with a smile as he enjoys the crying with back round music.

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

"Listen Dr. Blue Balls. This is one of the reasons I choose this song." Ron says as he picks Drakken up by the ears so they are facing each other.

**(Now)**

**Push me again (again)**

**This is the end**

**(here we go, here we go, here we go)**

Ron follows every go with a knee to the stomach. before repeating what he did last chorus in tune with the next.

**One - Nothing wrong with me**

**Two - Nothing wrong with me**

**Three - Nothing wrong with me**

**Four - Nothing wrong with me**

**One - Something's got to give**

**Two - Something's got to give**

**Three - Something's got to give**

**Now**

Ron again kicks Drakken in the balls only this time without standing him up.

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

Ron grabs Doctor Drakken and picks him up.

"Okay, I am gonna give you one chance to hit me. Go on through a punch.

Drakken threw a slow and sloppy punch which Ron catches under his armpit with a blocking move and then thrusts his free hand into Drakken elbow shattering it and causing Dr. Drakken to let loose a blood curling scream.

**Skin against skin, blood and bone**

**You're all by yourself but you're not alone**

**You wanted in now you're here**

**Driven by hate consumed by fear**

Ron then repeats his customary chorus beating in tune with yet another chorus.

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**One - Nothing wrong with me**

**Two - Nothing wrong with me**

**Three - Nothing wrong with me**

**Four - Nothing wrong with me**

**One - Something's got to give**

**Two - Something's got to give**

**Three - Something's got to give**

**Now**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

As the song ends Ron walks up to a still conscious Drakken and stands him up next to Shego who is in Shock at the brutality of what she has just seen. He looks at Drakken and Shego and asks, "I bet you are wondering why I avoided the head in Drakken's Beating so far?" Getting a nod from a shocked Shego (and from the majority of Middleton Prom minus Mr. Barkin, although he does not know this.) he says, "I once hears that you never start with the head it gets the opponent fuzzy so he can't feel the next blow." (AN: Do not own but can you guess where it is from. You get a cookie if you do.). After he says that he leans down so his arm is at his waist and brings up a powerful uppercut completely lifting Drakken from the floor and sending him flying five feet back knocking him out cold.

"Now Shego. You have a choice. You can be knocked out or I can tie you up with Drakken's Plasma proof coat?" Ron asks enjoying the shocked look on her face.

"How did you know his coat was Plasma proof? and I choose the coat." Shego asks then quickly adds in fear.

"You are always threatening to fry him and as i have said before Drakken is a Genius but a Moron. So Instead of simply using a shield like I used as Zorpox. He would design a more "Stylish" coat." Ron says while using air quotes around the word stylish as he ties her up.

"Now you wait here I am sure global Justice will be here soon. I have some unfinished business still." he says as he walks away leaving a frighten yet oddly aroused Shego behind.


	6. PLease lets fight this

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Viscious aggression 101

sperosvengence


	7. real chapter 6

AN: I DO NOT OWN KP or anything else disney owns or that is owned by others. that is stealing and it is WRONG.

(play Bodies hit the floor when given the cue.)

"Ohhh, Shit Drakken is gonna get it." Says Josh

"Detention Mankey" Stated Barkin, seemingly forgetting Bonnie was in danger, as did everyone else when Ron started the song. Eric even let her go to watch what would happen next.

"Oh Man!" Responded Josh.

Ron stopped talking before arching his eyebrow and turning to face Drakken and Shego who was making her way over to Drakken in hopes of slipping out," Do Synthrodrones shit? Oh well, If not I will just stop when he is goo less." Before turning back to the keyboard and beginning the song.

"Wait, side- Ron, I know your upset. I, no WE get that. You have won and everyone knows it was you. This was broadcast on international television. People know you saved them. Do you really want to taint that by beating up and hurting Dr. D. because he made you angry. He admits he went to far this time. Don't you Dr. D?" Asked a visibly disturbed Shego.

"Y-y-yes, I went to far. I surrender. Please don't kill me." Dr. Drakken stutters out while going even paler then he already is.

"Oh, don't worry smurf. I won't kill you. No that would be to_** KIND**_. No, when I am done with your punishment you will still be alive. However, you will be in serious pain and Shego I was angry when you guys stole 9 million from me but got over it quickly as I still had Ninety million and have since received two other royalty checks for much more. The last check was worth 250 million. So 9 million was no big deal. Now, however, I AM PISSED. and I Already said this once so this is the LAST time I am repeating myself. I did not come here to save the world. I came to kick blue boys ass. Now, sit down, shut up and for those viewers at home who are watching this send small children from the room and if you have a queasy stomach i suggest you look away." Ron said as he launched himself at Drakken

"Wait, did he just say he is worth over 340 million?" Asked Bonnie

"He did." stated Mr. Barkin, "In fact he has made several donations to the cheerleading squad and other clubs that Possible is a member off. I mean think for a second i have to cover at least 8 classes a week on average. If the school can't afford to hire Substitutes why would thier be enough money to buy The cheerleaders new uniforms and pay for the cheer competitions?" asked Mr. Barkin.

(CUE MUSIC)

"Wait he paid for those competitions and new uniforms I thought the school did?" stated a shocked Kim with Bonnie and the others nodding along.

"Why don't you guys listen the school cannot afford it." Stated Mr. Barkin before turning his attention back to the screen prompting everyone else to do so as well.

Ron slammed his fist into Drakken's side and was rewarded with a wet popping sound signifying a serious injury and causing most of the prom to wince. As Drakken stumbled back Ron grabbed his arm and threw him into the wall so hard that it is a miracle he did not fracture his skull.

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the... floor**

Ron Picked up Drakken and slammed his knee into Drakken stomach three times.

"Dude. Ron is giving that blue dude a beating." Stated Brick.

**Beaten why for (why for)**

**Can't take much more**

**(here we go, here we go, here we go)**

Ron then holds him straight up and in tune to the lyrics hit him in the stomach with each number of the first part of the chorus causing Drakken to drop to his knees and hold his stomach.

"I am gonna hurl." Stated a voice from the back.

**One - Nothing wrong with me**

**Two - Nothing wrong with me**

**Three - Nothing wrong with me**

**Four - Nothing wrong with me**

For the second part he kick Drakkken in the side with the injured Ribs

**One - Something's got to give**

**Two - Something's got to give**

**Three - Something's got to give**

**Now**

Ron then stands Drakken up and looks right at him before unleashing a powerful kicks right between Drakken's legs. The kick was so hard Drakken was lifted of the ground and cried out.

"Not Cool." States Josh Mankey as he and the rest of the males Barkin included wince in regards to how that one hurt **Them **let alone how it must have hurt Drakken.

"Well looks like your a smurfett now." Ron says with a smile as he enjoys the crying with back round music.

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

"Listen Dr. Blue Balls. This is one of the reasons I choose this song." Ron says as he picks Drakken up by the ears so they are facing each other.

"Dr. Blue Balls. More like Dr. No balls after that kick." Snorted Monique to the ire of Eric and the amusement of everyone else.

**(Now)**

**Push me again (again)**

**This is the end**

**(here we go, here we go, here we go)**

Ron follows every go with a knee to the stomach. Before repeating what he did last chorus in tune with the next.

**One - Nothing wrong with me**

**Two - Nothing wrong with me**

**Three - Nothing wrong with me**

**Four - Nothing wrong with me**

**One - Something's got to give**

**Two - Something's got to give**

**Three - Something's got to give**

Now

Ron again kicks Drakken in the balls only this time without standing him up.

"That one hurt my coconuts." Stated a shocked football player who had picked on Ron before feeling ill at the thought that he could have been kicked like that. (ALSO i do not own that line. Cooke if you no where it is from.).

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

Ron grabs Doctor Drakken and picks him up.

"Okay, I am gonna give you one chance to hit me. Go on through a punch."

"What is Ron doing?" Questioned Kim.

Drakken threw a slow and sloppy punch which Ron catches under his armpit with a blocking move and then thrusts his free hand into Drakken elbow shattering it and causing Dr. Drakken to let loose a blood curling scream. A scream that caused several people at the Prom to go pail and lose thier lunch.

"Stoppable just ruined that guys arm. It will take multiple surgeries and several months of P.T. for that arm to work right again." Stated Barkin.

**Skin against skin, blood and bone**

**You're all by yourself but you're not alone**

**You wanted in now you're here**

**Driven by hate consumed by fear**

Ron then repeats his customary chorus beating in tune with yet another chorus causing snikers to form within the prom as people thought of other songs that have repetative choruses and what it would have been like to see this beating to a song such as _Heaven is a Place on Earth _or better yet _I'm a Barbie Gril._

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**One - Nothing wrong with me**

**Two - Nothing wrong with me**

**Three - Nothing wrong with me**

**Four - Nothing wrong with me**

**One - Something's got to give**

**Two - Something's got to give**

**Three - Something's got to give**

**Now**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

As the song ends Ron walks up to a still conscious Drakken and stands him up next to Shego who is in Shock at the brutality of what she has just seen. He looks at Drakken and Shego and asks, "I bet you are wondering why I avoided the head in Drakken's Beating so far?" Getting a nod from a shocked Shego (and from the majority of Middleton Prom minus Mr. Barkin, although he does not know this.) he says, "I once hears that you never start with the head it gets the opponent fuzzy so he can't feel the next blow." (AN: Do not own but can you guess where it is from. You get a cookie if you do.). After he says that he leans down so his arm is at his waist and brings up a powerful uppercut completely lifting Drakken from the floor and sending him flying five feet back knocking him out cold.

"Wow Stoppable has some strength. Maybe I should see if he wants to join the football team? He is certainly fast enough." stated Barkin.

"Now Shego. You have a choice. You can be knocked out or I can tie you up with Drakken's Plasma proof coat?" Ron asks to the shock and in the case of Kim Possible face fault as she realised she should of had Wade make _**her clothes **_Plasma Proof as it certainly would have saved her money in the long run.

"How did you know his coat was Plasma proof? and I choose the coat." Shego asks then quickly adds in a way that her fear is obvious.

"You are always threatening to fry him and as i have said before Drakken is a Genius but a Moron. So Instead of simply using a shield like I used as Zorpox. He would design a more "Stylish" coat." Ron says while using air quotes around the word stylish as he ties her up causing snickers to occur throught the gym.

"Now you wait here I am sure global Justice will be here soon. I have some unfinished business still." Ron states as he walks away.

"Holy Cow, Since when can he do that?" asked Tara shocking everyone.

"That was EPIC." stated Josh Mankey.

"Man, I feel sorry for that Eric dude." Brick stated causing everyone to remeber what Drakken said.

They all look to see where he is only to find him darting towards the door intent on making his escape before the monster on that he had just scene on T.V. came for him.

It is often said that fate is a fickle mistress. However, in this case it was not fate but an underpaid hacker that Drakken had hired to hack the worlds communications who as an insurance to make sure he was paid left out a single code. This lack of code caused a 30 minute delay from broadcast to actual airing. When Drakken had figured this out he figured it was no big deal as he had already wrote the check on an overdrawn account. As a way of making up for this he had simply waited 30 minutes to start the broadcast after he activated the first wave of Diablos that were stationed in Europe and Canada. Eric discovered this in a more painful way. For you see as Eric was running out of the building he was stopped. Painfully be the fist of a certain enraged blond. after seeing the look on said blonds face Eric summed up everyones thoughts in a simple sentence.

"I am Screwed." stated Eric as he wiped away a small glob of goo from under his nose.

"Yep. You are." Stated the enraged form of Ron Stoppalb as he lept at a terrified Synthrodrone.


	8. Chapter 7

I own nothing of KP. Her and all characters of the show belong to the Disney corporation.

AN: Think How does a skinny kid with No apparent Martial Arts skill manage to not only defeat Hench men (professional fighters) but also keep up with Kim Possible on missions?

"I am Screwed." stated Eric as he wiped away a small glob of goo from under his nose.

"Yep. You are." Stated the enraged form of Ron Stoppable as he lept at a terrified Synthrodrone.

Ron launched a left hook followed by a right to the stomach which was followed by a devastating hay-maker with his left hand before lifting Eric off the ground with a uppercut which would have required a real man to have his jaw wired shut while it healed.

"Ah, come on. that didn't hurt. You have no bones to break. You are just a flesh like bag of Goo shaped like a teenage boy. So stand up you Pinocchio reject and we will see if you can feel pain like a real boy." Ron snarked with a smirk similar to one that Kim had seen before. The smirk of Zorpox.

Eric Slowly got up because despite what Ron had said those hits had hurt because Drakken for giving him nerves so he could appear more realistic. After all it would not do to have him blow his cover because he could not feel hot, cold, or; unfortunately, pain.

"Their we go. Just you and me Eric. Mano y Syntho. Man to Thing. come on try me I could use a little laugh." Ron said gaining snickers from the crowd before turning to Kim and adding, "Kimberly, please stay out of this. This is my fight. That goes for all of you." He added the last bit while glaring at the group.

Kim felt her heart ache at Ron calling her Kimberly. "Ron I'm..." Kim began before being cut off.

"Don't care. Just stay out of this fight 902 is mine." Ron stated in a voice cold as ice yet with a yearning for the fight so powerful that ever member of the group shivered as they felt a chill run along their spine. Kim just nodded weekly.

"Now . We can do this three ways Eric. The easy way, The hard way and The fun way which do you choose?" asked Ron.

"What are you talking about Loser. You just got lucky with those sucker punches. You cannot honestly think you can beat me." Eric sneered in confidence.

"Sure, I can beat you the easy way is simply to hit you with this." Ron then reaches behind his back to reveal a set of the school cooking knives from Home economics. Eric paled considerably at the thought. 'Huh, Synthodrones can go pale.' thought Ron. He drew two of the knives, sitting the rest down, and remembering his training slipped into a fighting pose his Uncle had taught him while holding the a knife in a reverse grip. This was a pose that Kim thought looked familiar but she could not place it. Mr. Barkin; however, could and did.

"Stoppable, Who taught you that?" Asked with fear evident in his voice to everyone there. This of course led to most being extremely curious and nervous. It was well known Barkin was a retired Marine. 'What could cause him to fear the pose?' was the general thought.

"My Uncle did Mr. B." Ron stated with an edge to his voice as sharp as the knives he was wielding.

"Who is your uncle Stoppable and what does he do?" Asked Mr. Barkin while fearing the answer.

"His name is David Stoppable and he is the Krav Maga instructor for the Israeli Mossad." Ron replied causing Barkin to pale.

"Who are they and what is Krav Maga?" asked Brick.

"The Israeli Mossad are some of the baddest mother fuckers to ever serve a country. They are the sword and shield of Israel. They are the special forces of the special forces. They are Assassins. Trained Killers" Replied a still pale Barkin shocking everyone because he had cursed.

"Krav Maga is a very dangerous Martial Art. It is known for its focus on real-world situations and extremely efficient, brutal counter-attacks. It was developed in Israel. It focuses on grappling, Wrestling and striking." Kim answered to Bricks other question in shock She had not even attempted to learn this art. It scared her.

"The hard way would involve me ripping you limb from limb and the fun way is a combination of the two. Which do you choose Eric." Ron says while ignoring the conversation he group is having.

"Loser, you are just trying to scare me. I call your bluff." Eric snarled and ran at Ron. Ron waited as time seemed to slow for him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Waited (Eric was half way there.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.and waited as Eric Neared to within striking distance Ron gave a demonstration as to why Krav Maga is considered deadly. He slid his arm to the side and in one slow motion sliced Eric's left arm. It was a deep slice and had Eric been a regular Synthodrone it would have melted but Eric was not. He was more advance Ron seeing this slipped the second knife behind Eric's injured arm and slashed. The two knives worked as scissors and because of Eric's lack of bone and the razor edges on the knife his arm was fully removed.

Eric Slid Back in Shock.

"Guess, you chose the fun way then, that is to bad as this is already boring. Lets end this." Ron states in a bored yet deadly monotone before sliding forward and in the same movement stabbing Eric straight in the heart area with one knife while drawing the other across Eric's neck. Eric Goo rushed out flowing like blood over Ron's hands sending a shiver down his back. Eric never even had a chance to scream after he lost his arm before he was nothing more then a pile a skin sack. Ron wiped the Knives on a table cloth before sliding them back into the knife holder.

Ron Began to walk out but was stopped by a pleading voice.

"Ron! Wait! Please!"

Kim could not believe it. Ron had destroyed Eric without a care. Like Eric was nothing. It frightened her yet aroused her as well. She feared he would never forgive her. As he began to walk away she blurted out "Ron! Wait! Please!" in a begging tone.

Barkin felt ill. Stoppable was trained by Mossad. He was not to proud to admit they scared the shit out of him and Stoppable a boy so much like his old squad mate, was trained by His Uncle a Mossad Instructor. The thought Chilled him to the bone. He had seen what his fellow squad mate could do without training. 312. That was his verified kill number. Who knew what the real number was and that was with minimal training. Just a thirst for vengeance and blood. The thought of how high the number would be have been if he had the training Stoppable had made him wish to Vomit.

'Good GOD. I Pray that Possible can keep Stoppable from turning towards the path my my squad mate took. I don't think the world could ever be ready for something like that. They need to make up. He needs something to ground him. Come on Possible speak up.' Barkin silently begged.

"Ron! Wait! Please!"

Ron turned around looked at Kim and asked, "Why Kimberly? Why Should I?"

"Ron! Please, I Beg you to let me explain let me make it up to you." Kim pleaded

"Why should I Kim?" Asked Ron with pain in his voice switching back to calling her Kim without even realizing it.

"Please. Ron." Asked Kim sounding and looking so depressed it hurt him.

"Fine. Talk." Ron stated.

Kim took a deep breath and began.


	9. Chapter 8

AN: I do not own KP. I don not even own Disney stock. So don't sue unless you want my Student loans to pay off.

AN: Started a second job. So tired most of the time. I am awake now and plan to post this chapter on the 1st or 2nd of July. Also if you can not tell The Mossad scares the crap out of me.

"Ron! Wait! Please!"

Ron turned around looked at Kim and asked, "Why Kimberly? Why Should I?"

"Ron! Please, I Beg you to let me explain let me make it up to you." Kim pleaded

"Why should I Kim?" Asked Ron with pain in his voice switching back to calling her Kim without even realizing it.

"Please. Ron." Asked Kim sounding and looking so depressed it hurt him.

"Fine. Talk." Ron stated.

Kim took a deep breath and began," I know you are mad at me and you have everyright to be but..."

Before Kim could continue Ron interrupted, " I am not mad Kim. I could never stay mad at you. I love you, KP. I am disappointed. I trust you have fought and bled for you, yet you did not trust me. When have I ever tried to hurt you. The answer is never, while I was in-control. Yet, you did not trust me. Why?"

"What do you mean "Bled", Stoppable." Interrupted Mr. Barkin, his curiosity peeked.

"This." Stated Ron as he took off his shirt.

"Oh God, Ron. What happened to you?" Kim asked with tears in her eyes.

"Baby-boy those are some serious scars what happened?" Asked Monique.

"The Missions. I may explain more later but not now." Ron stated.

"Hold up. We want to know how and when you got those scars. They look horrid." stated a determined Tara.

Ron sighed and said, "In a minute. I want to finish my talk with KP. So Kim, why did you not trust me?" as he asked as he turned towards Kim, who was crying.

"Ron, I was scared. I did not mean to kick you. I don't know why I did it. Since the Moodulator incident I have started to have feeling for you. No, That is wrong I had feelings for you before that. The Modulator does not create emotions it just brings them to the surface. I feared these emotions. I feared that if I acted on them I would lose my best friend. You said earlier you loved me. I love you too but i was afraid. Then that 'thing'," saying thing with disgust," shows up and has all of your positive attributes. He is funny, good looking and friendly but their was no risk of losing you as my friend, or so I thought. Please Ron, Give me a chance." She ended begging.

"Kim, I still love you. I likely always will. We need time to think before we decide anything." Ron says as he turns to leave but before he can he is stopped by a voice he recognizes.

"Wait, Tell us about those scars." Tara state with a fire in her eyes. She had made no secret that she liked Ron. Bonnie even tried to talk her out of it several times. The only one who did not seem to know was Ron. So to see him injured and confess his love for Kim Possible ignited both anger and passion in her.

Ron stops turned around and looks at Mr. B drawing all attention to him and disclosing the fact he is pale and looks ready to barf, "Do you recognize the scars Mr. B?" asks Ron.

"Yes, I do Stoppable. I recognize all three types." Mr. Barkin dead pans sounding ill.

"Care to tell them." Ron asks while pestering to the crowd.

Mr. Barkin sighs and pulls off his jacket and exposes his shoulder to show a round scar similar to three on Ron's body. One on each shoulder and one grazing his side. "The ones that look like this are bullet wounds." Says Barkin.

This causes people to pale.

"How. I never see you get injured and we never go up against guys with guns. Death Rays sure but Guns. Never." Asks a pale Kim.

"True we don't go up against them often but remember a year ago after we stopped Dr. Dementor and came across that bank Robbery we helped stop." Ron asks.

"Yeah, but I did not see any blood." Kim states suddenly going pale.

"Kim, I wear Black on mission and red in life. Both hide blood well." Ron stated.

"What about the thin scars on your arms and stomach?" Asks Brick.

Ron turns to Mr. Barkin , who sighs and states, "Knife wounds."

**"KNIVES**. Who uses Knives." Screams Kim as she tries to remember.

"Some of Motor Ed's Goons and Monkey fists Monkey army uses swords." Ron states in a drone like voice.

"The irregular scars on his back that we saw when he turned around are Shrapnel scars." Mr. Barkin adds before he can be asked.

"Shrapnel." Kim mummers before her eyes widen in realization, "The liars, the death rays, Drakken's inventions. I never get hurt. You shield me." Kim states shocking everyone before breaking sown and sobbing into a shocked Monique shoulder.

"Kim, I'll meet you tomorrow at the Tree house if you want to talk but I have to go." Rons says getting a nod from Kim before he leaves.

After Ron leaves. Mr. Barkin bellows," Okay, Let me explain something to you Idiots." Shocking everyone as he never insulted students.

"First you need to understand that Stoppable is dangerous. He is Trained by **PROFESSIONAL ASSASSINS. MEN WHO CAN KILL YOU SEVEN WAYS WITH THEIR PINKY. DO NOT PISS HIM OFF**. I am honestly surprised it took him this long to snap with the hell you put him through. If he had snapped as one of you were bullying him you would be **DEAD**. Got that." He asks getting a nod from all but Kim and Monique.

"Also, i am not a bit ashamed to admit Stoppable's Uncle scares me. To be a Combat Instructor for the Mossad is impressive. Since most of you will likely have no clue about Israel you should know they have been at a virtual state of war since their creation. Their soldier are blooded and the Mossad are proven. They can, have and likely will kill again."

"Possible. I really hope you can ground him. I don't no if the world is ready for a Juggernaut like he would be." Barkin ends

"I will try, Mr. Barkin. I will try." Kim states with a fire in her eyes as tears ran down her inflamed cheeks._ 'I promise Ron. I will make it up to you. I will never do anything to disappoint you again. I love you Ronny.' _Kim thinks to herself.


End file.
